


Welcome

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Перестань, блять, мы же на совещании”, - считывает с его мимики Коннор, замечая, что левая рука Ричарда двигается под столом.Рид отворачивается, наваливается немного вперёд, перекрывая обзор, и показатели подскакивают вверх. Осознание происходящего пронзает Коннора внезапно, заставляя его щеки залиться синевой в противовес почти скучающему виду Гэвина Рида, которому явно дрочат под столом в конференц-зале набитом под завязку людьми.





	Welcome

В отличие от нормальных «летучек» на которых обсуждают свежие дела, улики, каждый думает о том, что мог упустить ведущий это дело полицейский, совещания — это смертная скука. Они тянутся целую вечность, вырывая из жизни время, которое можно было провести с реальной пользой, пока Фаулер объясняет, что в этом месяце у них будет проверка и дела нужно подогнать под единый стандарт.

Вот только обычно залипающий в телефон Рид сегодня смотрит не в своё устройство, а внимательно изучает пустующий перед ним стол, сидя бок о бок со своим андроидом за небольшим столом с крытыми боками в конференц-зале. Он смотрит на стол рассеянно и немного тяжело дышит на взгляд Коннора, который от скуки рассматривает всех, примечая кто чем занимается во время этого пустого времяпровождения, и то, что вместо того, чтобы играть в очередную стрелялку или гонки детектив просто смотрит на стол ему кажется странным.

Показатели считывают повышенное сердцебиение, а оптические приводы примечают слишком частое дыхание для того, кто выглядит таким рассеянно-расслабленным, когда в один из моментов Рид жмурится и внезапно вжимается в сидящего рядом Ричарда, что-то шепча ему на ухо.

«Перестань, блять, мы же на совещании», — считывает с его мимики Коннор, замечая, что левая рука Ричарда двигается под столом.

Рид отворачивается, наваливается немного вперёд, перекрывая обзор, и показатели подскакивают вверх. Осознание происходящего пронзает Коннора внезапно, заставляя его щеки залиться синевой в противовес почти скучающему виду Гэвина Рида, которому явно дрочат под столом в конференц-зале, набитом под завязку людьми.

Коннор видит, как руки детектива чуть подрагивают, постукивая по столешнице пальцами.

«Ричард», — чувствуя ужасную неловкость, мысленно зовёт Коннор, опуская голову и стараясь не думать о том, что происходит, — «вы не могли бы заниматься этим не здесь?»

Он замечает, что по губам андроида соскальзывает лёгкая довольная улыбка прежде, чем он наклоняется и что-то шепчет Риду на ухо. Тот вскидывается, почти сразу оборачиваясь и бросая на него взгляд. Коннор знает, что у него потемневшие от прилившей синей крови щеки, и он чувствует себя безумно неловко от того, что позволил себе вмешаться.

Они встречаются взглядами на секунду, прежде чем Коннор опускает голову, чтобы не видеть приоткрытых губ, с которых срывается тяжёлое дыхание, и полного удовольствия взгляда, потому что это совещание едва ли за середину перевалило и возможности убраться у них нет.

«Он почти кончил от того, что ты смотришь», — спокойный голос Ричарда с нотками самодовольства раздаётся в его голове словно приступ грома, и Коннор хочет умереть прямо сейчас. Деактивация кажется спасением в участке, где двое совершенно отбитых внезапно нашли друг друга к его собственному большому сожалению.

«И я не позволю ему этого сделать, пока ты снова не посмотришь», — добавляет спокойно Ричард в голове Коннора.

Его топит стыд и возбуждение. Мысль о том, что Гэвин Рид зависим от него, и о том, как сейчас должно быть мучительно-сладко человеку, который выглядит скучающим с точки зрения всех присутствующих, кроме пары андроидов, которым очевидна правда, приносит странное удовлетворение. Не то чтобы Коннор был мстительным из-за того, что Рид задирал его или Ричарда в участке, но ему стыдно признать то, что внутри разливается чёрное удовольствие от мысли, что Гэвин, чей едва слышный стон улавливают его сенсоры аудиального канала восприятия, на грани потому, что Ричард так захотел. И Гэвин ему это позволил.

Но хуже этого — осознание того, насколько сильно будет сгорать Гэвин Рид, насколько очевидно станет то, что он на грани всем остальным, зависит только от его, Коннора, желания. Он ловит себя на этом одновременно с мыслью, что Ричарду это тоже известно.

«Ты хочешь помучить его?» — раздаётся выдающий любопытство голос андроида в его голове и Коннор прячет лицо в ладонях, фиксируя другой стон, тихий, очевидный только ему и другому андроиду, пока Фаулер продолжает рассказывать о грядущей проверке под скучающими взглядами подчинённых.

«Да», — думает Коннор.

«Нет», — думает он следом, разрываемый двумя желаниями.

Когда он набирается мужества убрать ладони от лица и бросить взгляд на двух безумцев, он видит то, как Ричард снова что-то шепчет на ухо напарнику, прекрасно изображающему ленивый интерес, когда он смотрит на начальника отдела. Так, словно все его показатели не сходят с ума, выдавая безумную близость к оргазму. Он отвечает, но не поворачиваясь к Ричарду, а просто, словно что-то комментируя одними губами.

«Коннор, твою мать, дай мне кончить», — считывает с его губ Коннор, чувствуя, как собственное смущение просто обваливается на него, рушится, сминая желание, удовольствие и стыд в один комок, в котором ему становится очевидно желание поучаствовать, присоединиться, когда Гэвин продолжает одними губами.

«Дай, и я отсосу тебе прямо в туалете», — их взгляды встречаются, и человек содрогается всем телом, ёрзая на стуле так, что он явно толкается в чужую руку под крытой боковиной стола.

Хищная улыбка, скользнувшая по губам Ричарда, остаётся зафиксированной только в памяти смущённого донельзя Коннора, когда раздаётся спокойный голос андроида:

— Капитан, детективу Риду нехорошо. Ему нужно к доктору, вы позволите?

— Да, идите, — скользнув взглядом по бледному лицу Гэвина позволяет Фаулер, и в голове Коннора Ричард говорит мягко, почти успокаивающе:

«Мы будем ждать тебя. И добро пожаловать».

Коннор протестующе стонет в своей голове, и отчаянно думает, как бы ему сбежать. С совещания, или же от друга-андроида он ещё не решил, но бежать ему точно нужно.

И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
